


Good Boy

by itsbashermoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little knife kink, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dehumanization, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Teasing, Violence, but it's not forced or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is training Sebastian to be everything he wants him to be. A murder in the beginning few sentences, and then it's all smut, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> If I've forgotten to tag anything at all, let me know.  
> Also, comments are appreciated! I love my Seb, so I want to know what everyone else thinks of him <3
> 
> Thanks to Vivi because I never would have thought of this first bit without our beautiful roleplay and her perfect Jim.

The sick sound of bones breaking, violent slamming of a head into the ground, and a slash of a razor blade, and then it was over. A seventeen-year-old girl, only four years younger than her killer, lay dead on the ground. He didn’t even know her name.

Sebastian Moran knelt beside the body of his victim, drenched in blood and panting, the blade still clutched in his hand. He could only stare at the girl for a long moment, watching with wide and feral blue eyes for any sign of movement, any breath. There was no way she could possibly still be alive, but he didn't think of that now, in the place he was in. He only knew that she had been screaming, and now she had stopped, and he didn't want her to start again.

“Very well done.”

Sebastian turned his gaze up to the man standing in beside him. Just a few years older than himself, but already, Jim Moriarty was nothing less than completely in control. It was evident in the way the feral predator looked at him, seeking approval and praise. A beast that easily slashed open a girl's throat, mercilessly beat her head against the floor, his eyes half closed and he nuzzled the hand when it was offered to him, then pushed into it when it was placed on his head.

“Good boy,” Jim murmured, running his hand through his pet's hair with as much affection as a man like him could offer. His tone was proud and his touch approving and possessive, and Sebastian growled appreciatively.

Killing made him feel alive, made him feel powerful, but it wasn't just that. Sebastian would do anything to keep Jim's attention, anything to earn his approval. He moved closer and nuzzled against the man's thigh, something he never would have done while drenched in blood if the criminal had been wearing one of his suits. Even in the state Sebastian was in, he would never purposely earn Jim's wrath, not like that.

"Want something, pet?" Jim asked with a touch of amusement. He sounded pleased with himself; his killer was well-trained.

Sebastian straightened a bit on his knees to mouth at the bulge in Jim's trousers, his favorite place. The man above only gave a sharp intake of breath, despite being hard since before this started and becoming desperate while he watched the bloody show.

"Want it. Please?" Sebastian said, still stuck in the place where everything needed to happen now and fast and hard. He could certainly form real sentences if he had tried, but he didn't want to, and it wasn't required of him.

"Since you ask so nicely," Jim said. He didn't expect much from Sebastian in way of technique or delicacy now. At home, when his pet was calm, he could make him say the prettiest poetry of pleas and curses, make him dance and twist and beg, but here and now, the younger man was practically an animal, only wanting and needing without logic or thought. Jim loved it. He opened his trousers, just enough that he could pull out what Sebastian wanted, not even unbuckling his belt. "No hands."

The man didn't really need to be told. His hands were already gripping Jim's trousers just above his knees, making them bloody and damp. He moved up and lapped at the hard cock in front of him like a dog licking his master's hand. It was sloppy and messy, but Sebastian's eyes were half closed, and he looked dazed, a look in his eyes that was almost like he was drugged. He turned his head to suck wet kisses into the shaft, and Jim chuckled breathlessly.

When his fingers threaded through Sebastian's thick hair, purposely grown longer on top for this very reason, the younger man moaned and allowed his head to be guided up and onto his cock. There was no hint of resistance, nothing but an eagerness to please him. It was intoxicating to have this strong man so willing to hit his knees at a word, beg and plead to have Jim's cock in his mouth and forced down his throat. Sebastian couldn't help but gag when he was pulled all the way down, but he didn't fight even when he was held there for several seconds, his face turning red as his body struggled for oxygen.

Finally, Jim pulled him back, and Sebastian gasped as soon as he was able, panting for a moment. He was only given a brief respite before he was brought back down again, and then Jim was fucking his throat hard. Seb moaned around the sensitive flesh as the fingers tightened in his hair, his eyes sliding closed as he lost himself to the sensation, relaxed even with his jeans becoming uncomfortably tight.

“Eyes on me, darling,” Jim said firmly, though breathless. He couldn’t really be upset anyway, especially when those wild blue eyes forced themselves open and turned up to watch his face. The older man grinned wickedly, completely aware of what all of this was doing to his Tiger.

It didn't take long for him to finish after that. He watched the kneeling man the entire time, pulling his head back at the last second to come with a groan across his mouth and chin. Sebastian didn't move except for a flick of his pink tongue to taste the white on his lips. Smiling almost affectionately at his debauched pet, Jim lazily drew his fingers through the mess and rubbed it into Seb's hair as he petted him. He was slow and lazy, just biding his time until…

Ah. Sebastian spread his legs a little wider, his hips canting up toward Jim as he whined like an animal. He wouldn't dare touch himself unless he was told, the good boy.

“Hmm?” Jim teased, raising an eyebrow at him. “What is it, ‘Bastian?” When the younger man simply looked at him and made another pleading sound, Jim grabbed his jaw and forced his head so far back it was painful and made him sway on his knees, off-balance. “Use your words, pet.”

Sebastian was panting, his bared throat obviously showing when he swallowed. His eyes were still half closed, but his pupils were dilated so far that the blue was barely visible at all anymore. “Please,” he said, his voice breathless and light as he breathed in shallow pants. “Touch me. Please.”

Jim smirked, his fingers finding their way into his hair and pulling. “Up,” he said, bringing him to his feet. He dragged Sebastian the short distance to the nearest wall and pushed him back against it, never letting go of the blond strands wrapped in his fist. “Keep those pretty eyes open, love.” He released the younger man’s hair and focused on getting his belt and jeans open, pushing them down with his boxers, just enough that they and his shirt framed that beautiful cock, standing fully at attention. Jim couldn't resist wrapping his fingers around it loosely and giving a nearly frictionless pump that made his pet keen and arch against the wall.

Then the older man took two steps back, smiling as he watched how Sebastian fought to keep his hands at his sides, trying so hard to stay utterly still. Jim liked this, liked looking at his pet in this state. His white shirt and blue jeans were drenched in blood, his hands coated, and a little had even reached his face, mixed now with Jim's come. He had dropped his razor somewhere along the way, but it didn't make him any less dangerous. His hips could be seen now, but most of his skin was still covered. Ah, well, it was the price he paid to see his Tiger wearing clothes covered in sticky red blood.

“Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous,” Jim murmured, still just looking, never coming close enough to even tempt him with a touch.

He didn't need to though, it seemed. The praise was enough to make Sebastian writhe again, his entire body begging as his hips pushed slightly forward and his head tilted back to expose his pretty neck. He was mumbling under his breath, and Jim didn't need to hear him to know he was pleading for anything he was allowed.

“Se-bas-tian,” he lilted softly, stepping closer, close enough that the man could probably imagine he felt his body heat. He could definitely feel his breath when Jim's lips were nearly touching his own, but he didn't kiss, just continued talking. “God, you don’t know how much I love watching you kill. You’re like an animal, my perfect pet. So violent and dirty, no worrying about honor or fighting fair or anything silly like that. Just a mindless, wonderful, _merciless_ killer,” he finished on a breath.

Sebastian was trembling with the effort of not touching himself, and the older man noticed with satisfaction that his cock had started leaking precome. He knew better than to say anything, just waiting, waiting, because it was always better if he just did as he was told. And then there was one finger on him again, just teasing the slit and idly spreading the bead of liquid around the head of his erection, and Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and let it out with a groan.

“So pretty,” Jim continued with a quiet, breathless chuckle. He held the hard cock presented for him steady between two fingers, his thumb simply rubbing the tip to encourage those delicious sounds that tumbled from the younger man’s lips. “You love putting on a show for me, don’t you? Knowing I’m watching you, getting hard for you. How I tell you your a good boy and you’ve made such pretty art for me, such a pretty picture. I’m so proud of my pet, Sebastian. My boy, my killer, my Tiger. You’re absolutely incredible, do you know that, darling?”

Sebastian let out a choked sound close to a sob. So obedient tonight, he kept his hips absolutely still, didn’t even try for more friction, as he leaned forward and latched onto Jim’s throat. The older man gave him a pleased hum and tipped his head to the side as his pet licked, kissed, and sucked on the skin there, so very, very grateful and so very in love. He knew better than to leave a mark, just whimpering and trying to express how much he needed everything Jim was saying and doing and letting him do.

After a few moments, the criminal, tapped Sebastian's head, signaling him to pull back and then pushing him to lean fully against the wall again. “You’ve been such a good boy, pet,” he said. “I’m going to give you a reward. Now, shh, just let me take care of you.” And with that, he stepped forward until he was pressed against Sebastian, moving one leg between the other man’s to keep them spread and give him a little friction. His right hand curled into the younger man’s hair, petting him, as his left traveled down and firmly took his length, stroking him slowly. “You’ve done so perfect today, Sebastian. You did everything I wanted, and you made me so happy. I’ve almost finished you're training, haven't I? At least, this part of it. Pretty soon, you'll be perfect. Do you want to be perfect, pet?”

It took Sebastian a moment to process the question, but then he nodded quickly, rocking his hips into the man’s grip. His fist was tight, almost harshly so, and it was only a hand, but he didn't care. It wasn't often he was given anything else anyway. He had to be very, very good to be allowed to fuck Jim's arse, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had been able use his mouth. This was enough. This was enough because the man was still whispering into his ear, telling him he was good and almost perfect and so, so pretty. That he was worth something and that he was Jim's favorite, his very best. That if he was very, very good, he would always have a home and someone who wanted him.

And then Jim whispered, in a breath against his ear, that he loved him, and Sebastian came with a cry, so hard he saw white for a few minutes and couldn't even try to move.

When he was aware again, he still had the other man’s warm body pressed against him, and he dropped his head instinctively to press his face into Jim's neck. He couldn't find the coordination to kiss, so he was simply mouthing at the soft skin, his arms finding their way up to hang on his shoulders. He was leaning against Jim, but it never seemed to bother the man, and he only stroked Sebastian's sticky and sweaty hair and held him close as he slowly relaxed.

“Ready to go home now, pet?” Jim asked after a few minutes. He laughed softly when the younger man simply nodded. “Don’t forget your toy.”

Sebastian let go of him, pausing to let him readjust his jeans, and then stumbled away to grab his razor. He let Jim lead him out of the building, too dazed to speak or do much of anything but follow. In the car, he curled on the seat and half on the floor, put his head in the criminal’s lap, and drifted off as his hair was stroked and the man who loved him whispered reassurances and sweet promises.


End file.
